


Remembering Your Twenties, A VoxMan Fanfiction.

by The_Fandom_Changer



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Collaboration, M/M, Nipple Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fandom_Changer/pseuds/The_Fandom_Changer
Summary: I'd like to start this by giving credit for my inspiration here to Awesome-Super-Amorsito13 for their amazing artwork. Here is the link to their Tumblr page, you should definitely check them out for more great VoxMan content! → http://awesome-super-amorsito13.tumblr.com ←This has nothing explicit in it, but things are implied just so you know what your getting into. And if you bothered to read my tags, or this, you'd know there are nipple piercings, so no complaining later if you failed to read all warnings and still have the nerve to b****
Relationships: Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Remembering Your Twenties, A VoxMan Fanfiction.

This story was inspired by this → https://awesome-super-amorsito13.tumblr.com/post/188486224048/he-also-did-things-of-teenagers ← artwork.

It was late in the evening at Boxmore. All the children, and fink, had long since grown tired and retired to their separate rooms for the evening. Although Professor Venomous and Boxman still sat wide awake in Boxman's office, side by side on the couch that was inside the oversized office. Each held a glass of a new kind of wine Boxman had picked up the last time they went grocery shopping, which was disastrous is you'd ask Venomous. With Darrell and Fink arguing and Raymond and Shannon getting lost, only to be found in the clothing department. Which wasn't all that big of a surprise, for Venomous at least.

"See? I don't have bad taste do I PV?" Boxman said, taking another sip from the glass as if to prove himself.

Venomous chuckled and looked down at his own half drank glass and replied, "Yeah, but you could have done a lot better than me."

"Your the best decision I ever made." Boxman said and leaned against Venomous, wrapping his arms around the taller man, "Besides, your not even remotely close to some of the worst decisions I've ever made." Boxman laughed light-heartedly.

"Oh? And what would have been worst decision then, Boxy?" Venomous inquiring, an eyebrow arched in curiosity.

"Oh, that probably have to be the nipple piercings I got when I was when I was twenty-three." Boxman stated blandly.

Venomous on the other hand, was taking a sip from his glass and nearly spat it out at the statement. "W-What? You have what? I mean, you've don't what? No, wait, that didn't sound... Just, you got nipple piercings when you were in your twenties?" Venomous stuttered, face beeming red.

"What? I've told you before... Haven't I?" Boxman said and moved to stand up. "Hang on, I'll be right back!"

Before Venomous could get another word out, Boxman had set down his glass and raced out of the office. Leaving a very confused, and still blushing dark redish-purple, Venomous. It wasn't long though before Boxman return, a smirk on his face as he walked into the room.

Boxman currently was without a shirt, and he had small black barbells in each of his nipple piercings. Venomous sad on the couch, mouth slightly agape, still blushing and a speechless mess.

"Wow." Was all Venomous could say. He'd never seen Boxman's piercings before, and he sort of really liked them.

"You...don't like them?" Boxman said suddenly sounding less confident. 

Venomous immediately stood up waving his arms back and forth in a stopping motion and said, "No! No, I like them. I really do. Just, wow though. Your pretty sexy with them, Boxy." Venomous moved closer to Boxman and carefully ran his thumbs over the piercings, gain a quiet but noticable groan from Boxman.

"You should wear them more often." Venomous whispered into Boxman's ear. He decided to play with the piercings for a moment more before leaning back up.

Boxman took ahold of venomous' hands and held them tightly yet gently, "Maybe we should take this to the bedroom~? I think I have ones that vibrate~" Boxman grinned and began pulling PV out of his office and down towards their bedroom. 

!!!And Cue The Ending Credits With The Closing Theme Song!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to say thank you for taking the time to read my story. Again, my inspiration was from http://awesome-super-amorsito13.tumblr.com amazing and fantastic artwork. Thank you friend for giving me inspiration and allowing me to write a story for your art. I hope it lives up to your expectations ❤️


End file.
